


How To: Finally Get Your Boyfriend to Austin

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I mean they're okay obv, Joellis - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, h/c, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>give me joellis as Internet boyfriends living in two different states (joel in LA for his acting career, adam in Austin like usual), they haven’t met in person yet but they’ve been together for about a year and they’re planning a meet up</i></p><p>  <i>give me joel’s now constant anxiety when adam tells him he’s joined the police force, and how whenever adam has to leave for work, joel’s always telling him to “be safe, come back to me without any extra holes or missing limbs” half joking, but he’s terrified of losing adam before he’s even able to see him face to face</i></p><p>  <i>give me joel getting a call from the hospital telling him adam’s been shot, because even though they’re states apart and it’s a little impractical, they’re still each other’s emergency contact. cue joel’s freak out and immediate boarding of the first plane to austin he can get on</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Finally Get Your Boyfriend to Austin

The last thing Adam thinks after he gets shot is, _shit, Joel is gonna be pissed._ He thinks it's probably appropriate for a last thought, considering that _Joel will be pissed_ is in and of itself a statement that would make Joel nearly apoplectic. Adam pictures Joel--or at least, _hears_ Joel, because they talk on the phone far more often than they Skype--standing at Adam's coffin and seeing his face and just _knowing_ that Adam had had the audacity to think of Joel with his last firing neurons.

The first thing Adam thinks when he wakes up at the hospital is, _shit, Joel is gonna be pissed._

"You _motherfucker,"_ he hears Joel say in his head. "I am absolutely, you, I can't _believe_ you. Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to get shot? And then what do you do, you go, you _go and get shot._ Same day."

"You tell me not to get shot every day," Adam tells his mind-Joel, grinning.

"You--you're awake," mind-Joel says, and this seems strange, so Adam opens his eyes.

The first thing Adam thinks when he sees his boyfriend in person for the first time is _shit, Joel is pissed,_ followed shortly by _Joel is here,_ followed immediately by _motherfucker_ as he tries to sit up and his side flares with pain.

"Motherfucker," Adam says. Joel makes a sound of raw distress and puts out his hands.

"Don't, don't move you idiot," he says, looking very much like he wants to physically push Adam back onto the bed but is too afraid to do so. "Don't bleed, I will, I will actually pass out."

"Okay," Adam agrees readily. He collapses back to the bed and extends his hands plaintively.

"Kiss me," he says, just to see Joel's eyes widen. "Kiss it better."

"Absolutely, absolutely not," Joel protests. "You're drugged. You're not in your right mind. You're, you've been unconscious and probably have morning breath."

"How long have I been out?" Adam asks, not lowering his hands. He clenches and unclenches them partially because it's a relief to be able to do so, partially because Joel is still standing there skittishly. "Joel, Joel, I love you. I want you to kiss me. Our first kiss."

"No," Joel says again. "It's been a day, dude, you've been unconscious for a day."

"Kiss me," Adam says, this time more loudly, because he can see Joel gearing up and knows the next few minutes are about to be rough. "Joel, Joel--"

"You've been unconscious for a day," Joel repeats. _"A day._ You were just laying there, strapped up to--oh my god, and the call--" Joel's hands are shaking when he presses them over his mouth and it's a really inappropriate time for Adam to think that Joel has nice hands but god, Joel's _finally here,_ and Adam just wants to touch him.

"I'm awake now," Adam reminds Joel. "I'm awake now and you, you're in my room. We're physically in the same room. I am speaking words out of my mouth and you can see my lips moving and there's no lag, Joel, or pixels, or cats trying to climb on my laptop--Joel, Joel, look at me. Look at me, Joel."

There's something raw in Joel's eyes when he finally gets his breathing under control, finally takes a step forward. He reaches for Adam's hand, hesitates, then closes the distance.

Joel's hands are nice, Adam discovers. They're smooth where his aren't, buttery soft and flawless except for a small scar with--

"Is that a cut-here line?" Adam asks despite the gravity of the situation, despite Joel still on the verge of hyperventilation. "That's cute. That's really cute, Joel."

"I, I, I--" Joel purses his lips and tries again. "I hate you, Adam. I hate your job and I hate that you're in Austin and I hate, I hate you for making me feel this way."

He looks utterly miserable.

"I hate telling people my boyfriend is an actor," Adam offers. Joel's face contorts. "As if it's not already gay enough having a boyfriend, he's an actor, like, how much worse could it--"

"Fuck you," Joel snaps. "Fuck you, at least you're not dating a cop! With the shit in the news? I have to tell people you're not a racist!"

"'Yeah, he lives in LA,'" Adam quotes. "'Yeah, no, he was on an episode of Friends once.'"

"You, you utter--I cannot _believe--"_

 _Good,_ Adam thinks. _Joel is pissed._ He thinks it's the perfect time to pull up the hand he's still holding and place a kiss on its knuckles. Joel abandons his attempts to rebuff Adam, screws up his face in a way that's even more adorable in person, and lunges forward to slam his lips to Adam's in a move that's more headbutt than intimate gesture.

It takes a long moment for them to relax, to kiss in earnest, and only the flaring pain in Adam's side and the scratch of Joel's stubble on his upper lip makes him realize he's not indulging in some fantasy. It's nice. It hurts and it's kind of gross but it's _nice_ and it's _real_ and Adam touches smiles against Joel's chapped lips. 

"You taste like coffee," he whispers. Joel pulls back immediately and his expression is _thunderous._

"You have morning breath," he accuses. "You taste like _ass."_

"How do you know that? Have you tasted ass?" Adam tilts his head to the side as he runs his hand through Joel's hair. "You told me you hadn't done that. Did you cheat on me? Joel, I'm, I'm on my deathbed, I can't believe you would--"

"You _motherfucker,"_ Joel shouts. "You're unbelievable, you're the worst--"

Adam cuts him off by kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
